


BROTHERS AT HEART

by Indigoblau



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baltigo, Charakterstudie, Gen, revolutionsarmee
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Eine Charakterstudie miteinbezug der Komplexität wiedergespiegelt in der simplifizierten Darstellung von One Piece





	BROTHERS AT HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für einen One Piece-Schreibwettbewerb.  
> Es fasziniert mich schon seit jeher, dass One Piece in seiner Aufmachung sehr simpel ist und wohl auch sein will, der Hauptplot sogar auf einen Satz runtergebrochen werden kann.  
> Und doch begeistert er seit vielen hundert Folgen Generationen durch seine Komplexität und das "Zwischen den Zeilen stehen" das gesehen werde kann, aber auch nicht und in beiden Fällen erhält man eine solide Story.  
> Dies wollte ich mit der folgenden Charakterstudie zum Ausdruck bringen!
> 
> (Irgendwann werde ich gut genug englisch können, um das zu übersetzten. Irgendwannn....)

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu, der Horizont getaucht in rot und orange gab Zeugnis der sterbenden Abendsonne, während der Mond sich auf seine Reise über das Firnament vorbereitete.  
Scheue Strahlen silbernen Lichtes vermischt mit müdem, taghellem Glühen warf lange Schatten auf die Festung in Weiss.  
Sie wirkte gar erhaben ohne protzig zu sein, weisser Verputz von allen Seiten, liess das Gemäuer fast wie einen unter Asche und Lava begrabenen, längst vergangenen Palast erscheinen.  
Rings um das beeindruckende Gebäude lag Stille, nicht verratend welch Lebendigkeit noch kurz zuvor die fast stoisch wirkende Einsamkeit der Ländereien hatte in Atem gehalten.  
Einzig zwischen den Zinnen des grosszügig gezogenen Wehrgangs rund um den Bau herum blitzte da und dort die Reflektion der nun fast gänzlich vergangenen Abendsonne in Waffen und Brillen der Schatten, die über den weissen Kalkstein wachten.  
Kein Gelächter oder nur beiläufiges Geflüster gab die Wachen preis, nahmen sie doch alle ihre Aufgabe ernst.  
Nicht umsonst waren sie treue und geschätzte Mitglieder der Revolutionsarmee, jener Gruppe Menschen die es sich auf die Fahnen geschrieben hatten, das mürbe, bis zum Kern verrottete System der Weltregierung und ihrer Abgeordneten in sich zusammenstürzen zu lassen, genauso wie das morsche Gebälk das sie waren.  
Allzu verheerend wäre es da, wenn die Gegenpartei, nicht Feind aber sicherlich kein Freund, in ihre nicht grade heiligen aber durchaus lieb gewonnenen und nicht zuletzt strategisch unheimlich wichtigen Hallen einfallen würde.

Ein Klirren störte die überschaubare Stille, liess Ohren und Augen zum vorderen Eingang schnellen wo die in der fahlen Kalkwand beinahe nicht sichtbaren Tore langsam aufschwangen.  
Die Kette, die, wie einjeder auf der Zinnen lauernden Revolutionäre wusste, von Innen die Türflügel absicherte, war gelöst und schleifte mit einem kratzenden Geräusch über den harten Boden, sich mischend mit dem Ächzen der Türen.  
Ein Schatten, grösser und dunkler als die der Wachen obendrüber ergoss sich durch die Öffnung und gestiefelte Schritte machten sich auf das Tor und das dahinterliegende Ödland einzunehmen.  
Eine ausgefranste, weisse Halskrause wurde von leichtem Wind umspielt, ebenso wie blonde Strähnen gelockten Haares das unter der selbstbewusst aufgesetzten Krempe eines schwarzen Zylinders hervorschauten.  
Die Wachhaltenden lösten die Spannung in ihrer Haltung und verschmolzen erneut mit dem Dunkel der nun endgültig angekommenen Nacht; es war doch nur der Kommandant, auf dem Weg zu einem Ziel das kaum einer von ihnen kannte, und keiner bestrebte zu erahnen.  
Es passierte oft dass der junge Mann, der durch Talent und Verbissenheit in Kurzer Zeit alle Mittrainierenden überflügelt hatte, des Nachts Wege ging die er keinem verriet, auch und nicht nur weil ihn keiner danach zu fragen wagte.  
Obwohl er doch unter all den absonderlichen Menschen und menschenähnlichen Wesen in der Revolutionsarmee einer der umgänglicheren Charaktere war, so kam es doch zuweilen vor das er von einer merkwürdig melancholischen Aura umgeben von dannen zog.  
Ab und an war dies Anlass zu Spekulationen, wusste doch keiner wo er eigentlich herkam, war er doch als Kind von ihrem Obersten gebracht und angenommen worden.  
Böse Zungen hinter hervorgehaltener Hand zischten verschwörerisch er seie wohl noch einem anderen Gott treu als nur ihrem, dem der Freiheit der Rassen, dass er vielleicht sogar dem Kreuz und Kreise seinen Namen verschrieben habe.  
Aber da der Meister ihres Tuns nie einen Zweifel an des jungen Kommandantens Loyalität äusserte, verflogen nach Tag und Jahr auch jene gemunkelten, mit verengten Augen geäusserten Anschuldigungen.

Sabo, so der Name, von dem keiner, auch nicht er selber, wusste woher er kam, des jungen Mannes, richtete seine Schritte gen Küste der verödeten Insel, die, so karg sie auch erschien, ein Zuhause für ihn geworden war.  
Baltigo, das Eiland das die Bastion und das Herz der Revolutionäre beherbergte hatte wahrlich nicht viel zu bieten. Leere Strände liebkost von sanft schlagenden Wellen des grossen Meeres, der Grand Line, ewig langes Nichts aus Gestein und verhärteter Erde.  
Und doch fand sich Sabo immer wieder auf diesem Boden wieder, in Gedanken an Dinge, die er nicht ganz erfassen konnte.  
Während seiner nächtlicher Streifzüge für die er selber keine wirkliche Erklärung hatte, ausser dem Drang, den Mond zu sehen, lief er der Küste entlang auf der Suche nach Antworten zu Fragen, die er nicht greifen konnte.  
Oft erschien es ihm, als läge etwas sehr Wichtiges direkt vor ihm, und ihm fehle nicht mehr als ein Wort, ein Buchstabe, ein Umriss um zu verstehen was da auf ihn wartete. Doch seit langen Jahren war es dabei gelieben, dass ein vergessenes Stück seiner Selbst auf ihn wartete, draussen in der Ödnis dieser Insel die ihn hatte grossgezogen.

 

Sabo setzte seinen in Gedanken getränkten und von der Tiefe der Nacht umhüllten Gang fort, entlang der bleichen Küste, Augen auf die aufgeschäumten Wellenkronen in der Einsamkeit des Meeres gerichtet, und doch weiterhinaus sehend, weiter, in eine Zeit die einst gewesen war.  
Es frustrierte ihn das er nicht mehr wusste als seinen Namen und nicht mehr besass als die Klamotten an seinem Leibe und die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Jahren, er fühlte sich einer Identität beraubt die über einen einfachen Namen hinausging, einer Identität die einherging mit einem Ziel in diesem Dasein, von dem er wusste, hatte einst ganz sicher existiert.  
Nicht zuletzt dieser Drang zu verstehen, zu erfahren was ihn so trieb hatte ihm Tür geöffnet für die steile Karriere in den Reihen der Revolutionäre, und obschon er ihnen allen, und insbesondere dem Drachen an ihrer Spitze, heissesten Dank entgegenbrachte, war er doch nicht glücklich.  
Das Ziehen in seinem Inneren gepaart mit schattenhaften Figuren die vor seinem Inneren Auge auf und ab tanzten hatten irgendwann in Wut resultiert, wut die er in Kampfausbildung und Erfüllung der Ziele der Revolutionsarmee gesteckt und dadurch ansehliche Erfolge hatte feiern können.  
Als Findelkind des Mannes der Regen und Sturm beschwor, und seinen Mantel wie ledrige Flügel über Sabo und seine Gefährten legte und sie von dem Feuersturm vor ihren Augen physisch bewahrte, ohne ihnen die Chance zu nehmen mental von jenem Anblick zu lernen, hatte er nichts zu beklagen.  
Keine Förderung, kein Wunsch zur Vollendung seiner Ausbildung ward ihm je abgeschlagen und obwohl er sich kaum über der Linie der jüngsten Mitglieder hielt, war er ein Mann von dem voller Ehrfurcht gesprochen wurde.  
Sabo wusste das. Und er genoss es auch, zuweilen.

Im Laufe der Jahre war zu jenem brennenden Verlangen nach etwas, das er nicht kannte, der ehrliche Wunsch zugewachsen, sich für die Sache der Revolutionäre einzusetzen.  
Nach Stunde und Tag in Sitzungen in der grossen Kalksteinfestung und draussen auf dem Schlachtfeld der Welt hatte ein Samen in seinem Herzen Wurzeln geschlagen, diese Welt von ihrer Krankheit zu kurieren, ihr die Wunden zu verbinden und sich um sie zu kümmern, bis sie wieder auf die Beine kommen würde, befreit von dem Spalt zwischen Schein und Wirklichkeit jener Vereinigung die sich die Weltregierung nannte.  
Befreit von der Last jener Doppelzüngigkeit der Celestial Dragons, dem geebneten Wege hoher Herren gestampft und bereitet aus blutiger Erde und den Tränen und Schreien abertausender Sklaven und Rassen, denen die Obrigkeit kein Leben zusprach.  
Sie, die Revolutionäre würden kommen, mit Sturm und Feuer, das Unkraut niederbrennend bis das die nackte Erde einziger und erster Zeuge einer Welt werde, die auf der Schulter aller gleichermassen gelastet und getragen werde. Mit Regen der heilt und manch Oase inmitten wüstigen Gebietes wiederaufblühen lasse, der Jahre und Mühe und rissige Hände an kantigen Schaufeln belohne, der Hoffnung und Blüten der Heilung niedergehen lasse, grad so als wären sie nicht mehr als die Samen einer Blume die im Winde streut.

Erst gerade die letzten Tage hatten sie, die Revolutionäre, die Befreiung der Sklaven des Brückenstaates Tequila Wolf besprochen, wie sie ihnen Würde und Leben zurückgegeben können. Diesen Menschen, die unter der Last einer Generation litten, die sie nicht einmal mehr gekannt, geschweige denn mit beeinflusst hatten, einer Generation die mit Stolz und Aufrichtigkeit Kopf und Herz gegen die Weltregierung erhoben und dafür mit Kind und Kindeskind nun bezahlten.  
Sabo dachte an die hunderte von Menschen, jung und alt gleichermassen, die nie mehr gesehen haben als diese Brücke, deren metallene Streben Leben und Sterben gewesen waren, Streben die ihre eiskalten Hände nach dem viel zu grellen Licht im Namen der Weltregierung ausgestreckt hatten, von all jenen Versklavten verlangend, dass sie denn dasselbe taten.  
Welch Genugtuung es sein würde, die kargen, schneebedeckten Barracken endlich niederzureissen und mit ihnen eine weitere Bastion dieses bis in den innersten Kern verfaulten Führungssystems.

Während er seine Augen von der Küste weg landeinwärts schweifen liess, spürte Sabo, wie ihm das Herz schwer wurde.  
Es war das Meer das ihn, mehr als alles andere jemals an ein Versprechen erinnerte, von dem ihm nicht mehr geblieben war als das Gefühl der dringenden Wichtigkeit, nicht mehr als das immerzu schwelende Gewissen, dass da ein Versprechen war.  
Das Meer mit seinen Wellen die sich brachen wie ineianderzusammenfallende Holzscheite im Kamin, wie ein Schiff das volle Breitseite getroffen neben einem Riesen, dem es nicht gewachsen war, leise unterging nur um wieder aufzuerstehen als wäre es niemals gestorben, das Meer das Geheimnisse barg die über eine im Nebel liegende Vergangenheit eines einzelnen hinausgingen.

 

Mit einem Seufzer blieb Sabo stehen und richtete seinen Hut, der von einem leichten, aufkommenden Wind verrückt worden war, und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, versinkend in diesem Gefühl von unsichtbaren Händen auf seiner Haut, einer Geborgenheit die im Geruch nach Salz und aufkommendem Regen lag.  
Und plötzlich war da noch etwas anderes.  
Ein Gefühl, eine Empfindung tief in ihm drin die ihn gleichermassen mit wohliger Wärme und eiskaltem Schauer füllte,  
ein Gefühl das übermächtig sein Bewusstsein umhüllte, an ihm zerrte, dem Horizont entgegen, ein Gefühl das ganz laut und deutlich wie eine Leuchtreklame in grässlichem Neon in seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen schrie: Zuneigung.  
Eine Zuneigung die über die Ehrfurcht hinausging die er für den Wetterdrachen der Revolutionäre empfand, über die kameradschaftliche Verbindung die er zu seinen Mitstreitern pflegte, eine Zuneigung die alles überstieg, was Sabo jemals gefühlt hatte.  
Und ganz deutlich spürte er, dass da draussen jemand auf ihn wartete, dass da mehr war, als nur Rauch und Schall und die ferne Erinnerung an eine Vergangenheit die er nicht greifen konnte.  
Dass es jemanden - mehrere - gab, die seiner gedenkten und derer er ebenfalls kompromisslos sicher war.

Und wenn Sabo auch erneut seinen nächtlichen Spaziergang beendete, ohne greifbare Gewissheit über jenes ziehende Gefühl zu haben, so fühlte er doch fortan ganz deutlich, dass er, sobald er sich erinnerte, eine Freude erleben würde, auf die zu warten sich lohnte.  
Eine Freude, die mit dem Metallrohr in seiner Hand und ungezwungenem Gelächter junger Menschen einherging.  
Es würde noch lange dauern, bis er vollständige Kenntniss über sich und seine Herkunft erlangte, das wusste er.  
Aber er fühlte, dass es nun sehr viel ertragbarer geworden war.  
Und in der Zwischenzeit, bis er den Kern dieses überwältigenden Gefühles aufspüren durfte, würde er mit allem was ihm sein jetziges Leben geschenkt hatte, für eine bessere Zukunft dieser einzigen Welt, in der er, mit welcher Vergangenheit auch immer, lebte, kämpfen.


End file.
